The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing blockage in a water flow path from a gutter of a building through a downspout.
A gutter is commonly utilized to collect rainwater from a roof of a building. Debris, such as leaves and other materials may be conducted from the roof to the gutter along with the rainwater. The gutter is usually connected with a downspout through which water is conducted away from the gutter. The downspout may conduct the rainwater to a location spaced from the building.
Unfortunately, after a period of time, debris, such as leaves and other materials, collect in the gutter and tend to block the downspout. When this occurs, water can no longer be conducted from the gutter through the downspout. The gutter may then over flow in a manner which may create building maintenance problems.
In order to eliminate the problems which result from downspouts becoming blocked by debris, it has previously been suggested that filters or strainers be associated with the downspout. These filters or strainers may be made of wire mesh or screen on which debris is collected. It has previously been suggested that the screen or mesh could slope downwardly so that the debris can be discharged from the screen. Devices having this known construction are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 752,547 and 1,653,473.